


You won't come back

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Series: Silly Stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: It's just a game after all.





	You won't come back

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the tumblr [@safe-skeletons](http://safe-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!

They sat up at their desk and stretched, sighing. This has been an exhausting day, and they wanted nothing but to relax playing video games tonight. They turned on their computer and launched Steam. Scrolling through the list, they hesitated between a few names and finally clicked Undertale.

They had recently made a genocide run, showing the game to a friend. They could stop playing it for months when they brought back the monsters of the Surface.  They weren’t able to wait long after a non-pacifist run though, before playing and saving yet again all of their dear friends.

_“if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.”_

_No._ They didn’t believe any of Toby’s tricks. Sentient characters in a video game, really? The fourth wall breaking was good, real good, they could easily admit that. Actually, they couldn’t help but feel kind of guilty every time they killed someone. But hey, it was just a _video game_.

None of those characters were real. They were bytes. 1’s and 0’s. They _weren’t_ sentient.

Just 1’s and 0’s.

_It was just a game._

* * *

Sans woke up and heard Papyrus’ voice calling him for breakfast. He knew the tone and the line by heart and he sighed, unable to do anything more. Yet another reset, yet another timeline, yet another turn of the infinite loop. His empty eye sockets looked up to the ceiling, and he imagined some kind of omniscient, monstrous creature pulling the strings of his life. Like a puppet.

He shook his head; he knew he was driving himself mad picturing something like that.

Who would have been cruel enough to do such a thing?


End file.
